Shifting of the Soul
by ShadowDeagon
Summary: The winds of the Village Hidden in the Leaf have changed. It seems the youth is slowly decaing. That is untill the drifter comes and changes there lifes. forever.A.N I hope you enjoy its going to be a long story.
1. The Drifter

(A. N. ) Ok look this is when there all teenegers and in this Story Sasukes still around. If you don't like then tell me. This story will be about the changes in all nine of the rookies life.

**He's Arrived**

**The Drifter**

"Come in." Tsunade said with out looking up from her paper work that was covering the top of her desk. She longed to be finished so she could relax in the lounge. The person she called to entered from outside the door. She looked up from her work and saw the man with white hair walking towards her. He was tall and wore the uniform of a Jonnin, he also wore a mask and the head protector of a ninja across one eye. "So, done with the mission all ready Kakashi, good I have another for you here." She started to rummage through the papers looking for the mission. She found it and handed it to him.

"Man cant a guy get a break. Anyways I have something here for you before I leave I think you will find it interesting." Kakashi reached in his pouch and pulled out a role of paper and handed it to the Hokage.

Tsunade took the role and opened it. Inside was a Stats chart of an unknown ninja. She looked up at Kakashi confused. "I found him on my last mission. He helped me out of a jam. He said he had been looking for work and he was a ninja from a clan that hasn't belong to a village for some years now. He's completely safe I've checked his background. He says he's a Chuunin level ninja and he's sixteen just a year older then Naruto and Sasuke. I said Id give him directions here to meet you and to see if he can help with the military issue, he'll be here tonight." .

Tsunade thought for a second and said. " Fine he may come but you still have to do the mission." Kakashi signed and took the S Rank mission and left the fifth alone.

Tsunami sat there for a moment looking at the ninja. His stats showed he was considered a genius. His skill chart said he was most powerful in Taijutsu and ninjutsu but his Genjutsu was also good. He also had a Blood Line Limit. She stood from her desk and walked over to the window and look out over the village in the setting sun. Maybe this was a good thing.

The road leading to the Village Hidden in the Leaf was quiet under the crescent moon in the sky. A gentle wind came from the west that stirred a few leaves on the ground as a image appeared coming over the hill. If you didn't look directly at it you wouldn't have heard the boy coming down the other side. He was about six foot with brownish black hair that was cut short. His bangs stopped just short of his Hazel eyes on his head. The boy was built like an athlete. He walked with his hands in the pockets of his worn blue cargo pants with holes in them. He wore Black shoes and a black T shirt. He also had a side bag full of his stuff on. Any one would have thought him a normal person except for a few features. First off he wore a head band around his waist like a belt with a metal plate across the front with the semble of a crescent moon behind clouds on it.

If that wasn't enough he had a sword across his back the size of a Clamor. It was a double bladed sword by the look of its holder but its blade wasn't seen. The hilt started with a sharp silver point on the end of it that led to a black handle. The other end of the black handle was attached to a had guard that was two wolves leaping from the center out.

The boy looked up and saw the village and he smiled. "_Well im finally here."_ he thought.

The boy walked further and came upon a bench on the side of the road. He decide to sit down and wait. _"He should be here soon". _The boy sat listening to the wind watching the moon.

"_This place seems promising its quiet at night that's good." _He thought, he closed his eyes so to get the sent of the place.

"It's good to see you again Conner." came a familiar voice. The boy sitting on the bench smiled and got up to look at the man walking up the street.

"Same to you Kakashi." he said holding his hand out. His voice was fairly deep with a hint of maturity in it. "I hope things went well."

"Yes she suspects to see you tomorrow. She wants to meet you in the evening tomorrow. Also Here" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and a scroll list. "This will be the key to wear your staying its not much but it will do for now. Don't worry if you here strange things from the neighbor next door he'll be ok."

"I'll manage you don't have to worry." Conner said

Its not you Im worried about. Its your Neighbor. But any ways I have a mission and Ill be back in a day so do some sight seeing, ok."

"I will and I wanna scope out the local ninja too."

"Ok...but I warn you there an odd bunch" Kakashi said. "Well Im gone see you." and with that they waved goodby and Kakashi jumped off. Conner walked into the village and started to walk to his apartment. He took out a map to follow the path to it. On his way he past a Ramon shop that was closed. Further along was a flower shop called _Yamanaca Flower Shop._Mostly everyone around was asleep now in the village. Except for the person he sensed behind him. Conner quickly ducked in an ally way and watched the person come around the corner.

It was a boy. He was about his hight and had Raven black hair. He walked past the Ally on the other side of the road and Conner got a better look at him. He had solid black eyes and wore white shorts with a blue shirt with white sleeves buckled on his arms. He stopped for a minute and looked his way. _"Can he since me"_ Conner thought. The boy stopped looking at him and kept walking. Conner saw on his back a white and red fan on his back. _"So he's an Uchiha. Perfect."_

Conner finally made it to his apartment and opened the doorinside it was small but enough. There was a living room with a couch and T. V., a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a bedroom with a single bed. And a dresser. He walked over and sat his stuff down on the dresser. _"Ill unpack tomorrow"_ He took the magnificent sword off his back and with little effort shoved the swords scabbard into the carpet floor through the cement. He made some complex hand signs and the sword glowed black than went back to normal sticking out of the ground. After he was done with his sword he put on his black pajama pants and took off his shoes and shirt to expose his clean six pack. Reaching over the bead he pulled back the covers and laid down. He sat and thought of what was in store for him.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the room next to him and he jumped up with a Kunie in hand. He heard a someone yelling in a loud voice saying "Shit there in my bed again, Die." then a few movements and all was quiet. Calming down he laid back down thinking what he had gotten himself into this time.

Conner awoke the next day by a sudden slam of a door and hearing the same high pitch voice run pass his front door yelling "Yea im going to get stronger today, after I eat some Ramman."

And at that the voice was gone. Sighing to himself Connor got out of bed looking at the clock in his bag on the dresser he saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. He walked to the pantry and saw it was packed with food. _"Kakashi must have thought ahead."_ he thought while grabbing a box of marshmallow cereale and sitting down he poured him a bowl got some milk from the fridge and begun to eat. While eating he wondered if he would be accepted and he could see what he could do to help the people of the village. Even though he was asked to help on missions for the village. He also had another mission.

He sat a table of a hotel room eating Ramman with Kakashi. He had became a wondering ninja since he was eleven. It was tradition in his family for boys of his age to wonder the world and gain wisdom but to have no contact with the family until his journey was done.. He had been moving from place to place helping people find a better life without them knowing he helped. It was a thing he liked to do. During his travels he met Kakashi and had been talking to him for about a year now. So one night Kakashi asked him to come to the village to help sense I already owed him one. I of course agreed and now here I am.

Finishing his bowl he decided to see who this was next door to him that made so much noise this morning and last night. Walking to his bedroom he unpacked his ninja gear and cloths. The sword still stood in the ground were he would leave it until needed.. He quickly put his cloths from last night back on sense they were still clean and threw on a backpack he had in his main cloths bag. He put his ninja cloths, weapons and cloths in there.. He also hid his headband around his waist with his shirt and stood facing the wall that was next to his neighbors. He wanted to be incognito so he can watch his charges from afar. He knew there was no one home so he decided to start his work.

"_Earth style; master key jutsu" _he said making hand signs and them placing his hand on the wall. As if was already there a stone door appeared in the wall were his had was. This technique was one of the many he knew from his family. His familys main goal was always gaining info.

Putting his hand on the door he pushed it open to see... a mess was all he thought. The little apartment was designed the same as his. Cloths laid all over the place dirty and clean. The dishes were dirty and Ramman packets lay all over the place. His bed was unmade unlike his and there was a picture on his dresser. Looking at the picture he saw that it was about two mabye three years odl and had four people in it. Kakashi was one of them with his hands on the heads of a blonde hair boy with an exited smile and the Uchiha he saw last night. In the middle of the two boys was a girl with pink bubble gum hair. _"This had to be Kakashi's pupils" _One thing was odd about the picture though. Everyone was smiling accept the Uchiha. Looking closely at there stances, eyes, and expressions he had his first data of his knew mission.

It seems it was a love triangle between the three kids The girl wanting the Uchiha and to blonde haired boy liked her but all he got from the Uchiha was that he's been emotionally scarred.

"_Well that makes three out of nine marks." _He thought. This had to be the blondes room. It matched his personality.

Conner was able to read body expressions better than anyone. It was in his blood. Since the war his family had the full ability to capture information by any means necessary. He also had the ability to see ones personality just by making eye contact for a second. _"The eyes are open windows to the soul." _at least to them they are. This was how he helped people. He could decide there futures just by saying the right words to them an there entire life would change. This is why he was sent away. His ultimate mission was to master his abilities and not to slip and destroy a life.

He looked at his watch and saw he had spent ten minutes in this house. If he wanted to see his other charges before he meets the fifth Hokage.

Walking back through his stone door he turned around making a hand sign and the door shifted back into the wall and it was back to normal. Stealth was also good in his arts, he couldn't leave traces.

Connor walked out his front door into the sunshine. It was a nice spring day and a breeze was blowing. First things first, he wanted to find team Kakashi and gather intel.

"Mmmmmm. This Ramman is really good old man." Naruto said to the shop owner. It was his favorite place. He would finish here and then go train. He was so into his food he didn't even notice the tourist that walked in next to him and sat in a seat down ordering a bowl of food.

"Hey old man, have you seen Sakura chan around lately?" Naruto asked the owner hopefully. He had wanted to see if she would train with him today.

"No, sorry Naruto I haven't. She may be with Sasuke."

"Oh, well thanks any ways." He said finishing his bowl. "Well Im off to train, cya." Naruto turned to leave but he noticed the other customer there. He kind of gave Naruto a chill just by looking at his back. He must have not been quiet because the man sitting there turned his head and made eye contact with him. They stood there for a moment and all Naruto could do was sit and stair at him. But seconds later the boy smiled nodded and turned back around to his bowl.

"_Weird guy"_ he thought and walked out.

As Conner got his first lookat his neighbors soul and attitude he imeditly saw what he was and all his predictions were correct. He was noisy, slitly dumb, and had a one track mind. But there was also great love, passion, and a strongwill to prove himself. But that was only the good side. It seems that Naruto had a bad childhood and he had the emotion of lonelyness in his eyes. But that was healing.What rally got him was the demon sealed behind his soul. It would seem that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. A demon holder. Conner new that Naruto was a key target now. The demon was starting to slowly consume Naruto. Paying for his meal Connor got up and started his quest for his next search. The pink headed girl.


	2. True Beauty is on the inside

Well you asked me to update so I guess I will.

I promise Ill continue just tell me how the story is.

**True Beauty is on the Inside**

He paid for his Ramman got up and left for the next member of the team. The pink haired girl.

A nice breeze was blowing in off the river outside of the village and was cooling off the girl who lay on a blanket in a clearing in the woods. She had been healing a wounded rabbit she had found with a broken leg. Now she was just relaxing from her training today. She had bubble gum pink hair and green eyes. She wore a red top with black pants and white skirt. The fifth had told her she could have a day off because she was busy with other reports and couldn't train her. Sakura really didn't need it anymore because she new just about everything her master did.

During her spear time Sakura was either reading a medical book or was in the woods. She liked to help the animals that were wounded to make sheer her healing skills didn't get rusty. It could be a little wolf or a giant grizzly bear, she treated them all the same. Besides if the tough animals ever tried to hurt her she would set them strength with the remarkable strength she inherited from her master.

Today was different though. She wanted to clear her head and get some fresh air. She was troubled because the boy she was in love with had yet again turned her down. She wanted to meet him here for a picnic but he said he couldn't come, he wanted to train alone. Then Naruto said he really wanted to but he was training with his master today. So she decided to come and clear her head. Sakura was getting really worried about Sasuke. No matter how heard she tried she couldn't get any closer to him. It seems he's become more distant over these last few years sense team seven had been created.

_Team Seven..._

Sakura misses those days. When the four of them went on missions looking out for each other. Now they no longer talked to each other. Sakura had always been training and had no time for Sasuke or Naruto. Naruto was also always training with "ero Sennin" as he called him. And Sasuke would disappear for months to train ,with Kakashi sometimes, on leave from the Hokage. The Fifth told her that he was aloud to leave when he wants to train. He also had the mission to gain info on the Sound Village.

Now they each had spear time none of them wanted to really pick up were they left off. These past four years had been really stressful. But she missed them both bad.

But those thoughts quickly left her the moment the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She thought she saw some one beside her on the edge of the clearing, but a moment later a squirrel came running out into the filled. After hanging around a while longer Sakura decided to go pack. So she packed up her blanket and headed back to town.

About fifteen minutes later sakura walked though the front gatesheaded for he library. She wanted a new book to read. As she walked along the streets she saw a stranger walking in the opposite direction she was. He was about six foot and wore blue jeans with a black shirt and shoes. He had short cropped hair and seemed fairly muscularBut what really caught her eyes was his own. As she looked him up and down she made eye contact and caught her breath. The way he looked into her eyes as he walked by it felt like he could see straight threw her body into her mind and soul. It made her feel weird, even though it only lasted for a second but she didn't notice that she had stopped walking and just stood there looking at his back walking away. She was started by her action and began to continue her walk to the library, But when she looked over her shoulder for one last look at the stranger he was gone.

Conner sat on top of the roof of a store near the gate entrance watching his mark walk to the library. He had just got finished surveying the pink haired girl. And once again his assumptions were right. But with a little more power behind it. It seems this Sakura person was one in a million. Never has Conner ever seen some ones soul with that much love. That Uchiha is a lucky guy to have someone care for him that much. But of course the look of longing in her eyes told him he didn't.

It would seem Sakura's goal of wanting to help others was fully completed. She had always wanted to help everyone and has found her way in medics. Also she had great worry and concern for her team._ That's probably why she was in the woods. To clear her thoughts. _He thought.

That was another thing. Her noticing skills were fairly good because she had actually notice some of his presents. This made him fill weird. That made two ninjas who could since him to some point. But then again he wasn't really trying. Conner took out his scroll and wrote down Sakura's info. As he wrote he thought of the old saying. _True beauty was on th inside. _His mom told him that...he immediately changed his thoughts.

After writing down Sakura's stats he tilted his head towards the sun. _Noon. _he saw. He looked on his list and saw that the Uchiha was next. _Saving the best for last. _He thought.

Conner got up to leave when he caught the sent of flowers off the in coming breeze. The smell was familiar. Putting his mission on hold he followed the sent from roof top to roof top. After five minutes of chasing the flagrance he found were it was coming from. He jumped down from the roofs to see the _Yamanaka Flower Shop. _Conner decided to risk blowing his cover and walked to the door to push it open.

The door opened making a bell jingle above Conner as he stepped inside. Someone in the back a women's voice yelled "be there in a minute". Looking around he was astonished. It was beautiful. There was many different flowers all over the place.

Conner began to walk around examining the flowers and his thoughts couldn't be stopped this time.

"_Conner time for dinner," range a sweet voice. Conner was six years old and was out in the back laying in the flowerbed working on his stealth. He wanted a head start on his classmates at the academe tomorrow._

"_Coming mom."_ _Came the young voice of Connor wearing blue jean shorts and a white T shirt. Getting up he brushed off some dirt and ran towards his house. _

_Conner was met by a tall women on the porch. Sophia was about five foot with long blonde hair_. _She had blue eyes and was well built. Seeing her son running to her she bent down and gave him a hug. Connor could smell the sent of flowers on her._

"_Did you have fun." she said letting go of him._

"_Yes mom, I was being a real ninja_ _like you were." he replied. _

_Sophia only smiled and began to wipe dirt off his cheek. She wanted to enjoy his stay until it was his time. "That's good. Now, lets go inside and eat shall we."_

"_Ok mom, I love you" Conner said_

"_I love you too, Conner." Sophia replied with a smile._

_They both went inside to have supper. _

_...And a dark omen loomed over the horizon..._

"Hello can I help you." came a sweet voice from behind him. He was shocked he put his guard down. Conner immediately came out of his day dream and spun around to see a girl standing behind the counter. And his breath caught. For a second there he thought he was still day dreaming. Because behind the counter was girl his age with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was a good looking girl with a physically fit body. Her hair was pulled back ion a pony tail with some of her bang hanging in the front. She was well developed and slim. She wore tight blue jeans with a white T shirt. Also she wore a white apron.

"Not really, But I appreciate it," he said walking towards the girl holding out his hand. "Im Conner and you are?"

"Ino," she replied taking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"No the pleasure is all mine." Connor said to her. "I just wanted to look at these beautiful flowers. They smelled nice from outside."

"Yea well you tend to get used to it." She said looking at her hand. Conner just realized that he was still holding her hand and he let go immediately slightly turning red. Looking at her face she was also a little pink.

"So you like to look at flowers. Thats an interesting hobby." Ino teased.

"No not a hobby, I was just passing by. Do you own this place?" asked Connor

"No my mom does. I just work for her in the mean time. I really followed the footsteps of my dad." Ino answered.

"Which is?" Conner asked hopefully.

"Well you will just have to find out want you." Said Ino sweetly. "You tell me why you're here and Ill answer your question."

"Well two can play at this game." he said turning to leave. "Well I have to go. Maybe Ill talk to you later."

"Yea drop by sometime." Ino told muscular.

"Ok I will. Bye Ino." he said walking out the door hearing the soft bell jingle.

"Bye."Ino called to him. Conner looked at her over his shoulder. He was about to use his eye contact jutsu but decided not at the last second. Instead he waved at her and began walking down the road. He wanted to find out about her by himself. Looking up he saw it had been an hour. _Next stop the Uchiha then the fifth._

Back in the flower shop Ino still stood behind the counter watching Conner walk down the street. He was cute but not really her taste. She still had feelings for Sasuke and she wasn't giving up on him. But still there was something about that boy that caught her eye. It was his eyes that she really liked. She thought she could get lost in them.

After standing there for about a minute she remembered that she was meeting shikamaru and Choji for training. She quickly took off her Apron and ran to get changed.

Shikamaru Nara was seen walking down the street towards the training grounds. He was tall for his age and had long black hair but back into a ponytail. He wore a black jump suit and the vest of a chunin. Next to him was his best friend Choji. Choji was a rounded out character who wore black pants and a red shirt. He also wore armor that looked like that of a samurai's. Both of them had just left the barbeque place for lunch.

"Thanks Shikamaru for lunch." Choji said in a cheerful voice.

"No problem, accept for your bottomless pit." Shikamaru replied ion a dull voice. It was true. Choji could eat everything in the world if no one would stop him. They were on there way to train with there old team member Ino Yamanaka.

Walking down the road both Choji and Shikamaru saw a boy walk out of the flower shop. He wore blue jeans with black shirt and shoes. He turned there way and started to walk down the street. As they drew closer to one another Shikamaru also saw he was very muscular and slim. When they were almost five feet from each other they made I contact and Choji and Shikamaru froze taking in a breathe. His eyes felt like they were boring into them, like he couldn't keep anything secret. But the moment passed and the boy walked on by braking eye contact and rounding the corner of the street.

Both Choji and Shikamaru followed him with there eyes until he disappeared. "Hey Shika..." Choji couldn't finish because a second someone yelled. "Hey"

Shikamaru turned around to see Ino running towards them wearing a purple tank top and skirt. "Hey come on before it gets late." She said waving for them.

Shikamaru walked up to Ino asking, "Ino, who was that boy just now."

Ino replied, "Oh he's a tourist. He said his name was Conner. Now lets hurry before it was to late." and with that they didn't ask no more questions about him. And had forgotten him by the time they got to the training ground.

As Conner walked he thought on his new information.

The boy with the long hair's personality was originally lazy but also was extremely noble.

His laziness was only because he didn't want to get in trouble for stupid things. He was very mellow

and laid back. But that was only the top layer. His mind was one Conner had only seen with people who were geniuses. He was great at predicting his opponents moves. And what Conner really liked about the guy was he was so responsible for his actions and always wanted to protect his friends.

Conner also like the plump character. He was also extremely noble. He was also had a cheery way of looking at life but had a bad temper when it came to his friends safety. He was a very good friend of the lazy boy.

Well I may have to talk to them to. I would like to get to know them better. And Ino, he really wanted to get to know her. So with that headed off towards the Uchiha compound.

The sunshine shown brightly over the empty Uchiha compound. Here there was no movement like the rest of the village accept for some in the backyard of the main mansion. Uchiha Sasuke was standing on his two index fingers doing push ups. Normal people would have thought this was weird enough if not for the boy was doing his pushups completely vertical on top of the middle of the pond. Sasuke wore Black pants with dark red flames coming up on the sides of them. He was shirtless showing his muscles clearly. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. His raven black hair dangled off his head and the tips touching the water when ever he went down.

Lowering himself down from his position. Sasuke began to walk across the water to the pear were the rest of his things were. He had just got done with lunch and decided to do some pushups to get stretched out again for training. Jumping up on the dock he picked up his shirt an slipped it on. It was a solid black T shirt with the sleeves cut off. On the back was the red and white symbol of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke put on his black ninja shows and began walking towards his house thinking. Yesterday he had ran into Sakura in the library. He hadn't seen her in a sense they were so busy he really didn't think it was her, but her eyes and hair showed that it was. They talked for about fifteen minutes about how each other was. When Sasuke said he had to go she asked him to go on a picnic with her. He declined the invite. It would have been nice to catch up on old times but he had to train no matter what so he left her there with a look of disappointment in her eye.

Sasuke made it to his house and got some lunch. Sitting there he thought of his old team. _I guess I kinda miss them._ He thought. But he had no room for that now. He only had one way of thinking now. Avenge his clan. But still it would be nice to see Sakura and Naruto some more.

Sasuke got up from the table and started to walk back to the lake when he sensed someone in the compound. We walked out side the front to see who it was. There was no one there, so he decided to walk around to look. Before he began he looked at a crack in the wall across from the entrance. The crack was in the middle of an Uchiha symbol. Suppressing his memories. He walked down the street and took a left coming upon the intruder.

"What do you want." Sasuke said to the stranger. The person standing there was looking at a statue. He was tall slim and his muscular capacity was about the same as his. He wore Blue jeans and black T shirt and shoes. He turned his head smiling looking at him and they made eye contact. Sasuke felt a slight shiver from his stare but the moment passed.

"Oh sorry, I must have gotten lost. Is this your place?" the stranger asked. He had a deep mature voice with a slight Scottish accent.

"Yea it is. Please leave." sasuke said keeping his cool.

"Ok sorry to disturb you" and with that the guy left. After sasuke sensed him go he returned to his house for training.

Five minutes later Conner walked away from the Uchiha's place a little confused. He had never had a read like that. The Uchiha was able to throw off his jutsu enough for him to only get some info. And it wasn't good. Revenge and a lot off it. The guy was practically flowing with it.

Hate, revenge, and anger. The worst was he was dark on the inside. But that's all he got. It seems the sharigon was more powerful then he could imagine.

Conner sat on a bench down the road to wright all his information he got from everybody he probed today. Looking at the sky it was around four now. He was supposed to meet the Fifth around six. He got up from the bench and begun to walk back to his apartment until it was time. He had a lot of work to do.


	3. The Fifths Helpful Information

**A.N. **Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. With school and football its difficult to write. Please leave a review, it dosn't matter if its good or bad. So enjoy.

**The Fifths Helpful Information**

Conner sat on a bench down the road to write all his information he got from everybody he probed today. Looking at the sky it was around four now. He was supposed to meet the Fifth around six. He got up from the bench and begun to walk towards his next charges location. He had a lot of work to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon but the dog sniffing through the dirt didn't really care, he was on a mission. "Hey Akamaru come on its time to go." came a voice through the woods. Looking up to his master's call the dog known as Akamaru started to sprint towards the direction of the voice giving a loud bark to signal his coming.

Rounding a tree Akamaru found his Best friend and master Kiba sitting on a bench In the clearing of the training ground. "There you are buddy." The dog ran over to Kiba leaping up and then pouncing on him penning Kiba to the ground. The boy on the ground only laughed and began to wrestle with his dog. Kiba had medium long hair tied up with his ninja forehead protector. He also wore a black ninja suit. He had a lot of K 9 characteristics on his face and two long red triangles on his cheeks. Akamaru was the same highth as Kiba and was fairly big for his age. Or any age.

After about a minute or so Kiba pushed Akamaru off of him saying, "That's enough its time to go home." Akamaru agreed with a bark. "Hey Shino, Hinata, you guys ready to go." yelled Kiba.

About thirty seconds later two figures appeared from the woods coming from either side of Kiba.

A boy spoke up on Kiba's right saying "So were done with training. Good there's a bug I've been breading I need to get to." The image that gave the voice stepped into the clearing. He wore brown pants and a black shirt with a long collar covering up half his face. Over his shirt he wore a white cote with the hood up covering his hair. The only part you could see of his face was his forehead which was covered with his bandana and his eyes for which he wore round sunglasses.

"Hinata are you ready too?"

The other person on Kibe's left stirred. She wore black pants with a ninja netted shirt. On top of that was a white and blue jacket zipped almost to the top. Around her neck she wore the forehead protector. She had a nice innocent face with eyes that were so pale it was like she didn't have any pupils. She had long bluish hair falling to the center of her back. When she spoke it was a soft voice coming out. "Uh...yes lets go."

"Alright everyone same time tomorrow, ok But for now lets get something to eat." Kibe said to everyone. Shino and Hinata both nodded and together they walked back to the village.

Upon entering the village they walked past the Hokage's main office. Looking up Hinata thought._ Naruto I hope you make it._ She thought. Sense the day she heard the blonde hair boy announce his goal she had said that little prayer every time she passed the building.

They were on there way to get something to eat at the barbeque restroant . Kiba was riding on Akamaru's back and Shino and Hinata followed behind. The huge dog always cleared a path for them. Accept for one person who didn't move.

A boy about there age was walking towards them coming from the other direction and he didn't look as if he was going to change his path. He had Dark brown Hair and wore Blue jeans with a black T shirt and shoes. On his back he wore a Backpack, But all Hinata could see was the straps over the shoulder. Hinata couldn't see his face because he was looking at a short scroll. He was about ten yards away when Akamaru gave a short growl. Looking up from the scroll the boy stopped and looked at the source of the noise he heard. He quickly walked a little to the side to let them pass and Hinata made eye contact with him and froze in her tracks. She felt so cold from his stare and it made her feel opened. But it only lasted for a second because warmth filled his eyes as he gave a nod of his head and continued to walk past them down the street. Hinata noticed that her other three team mates had also frozen. They all looked at each other with puzzled looks. But they just started again like nothing happened. Looking back Hinata saw that the mysterious boy had vanished. _Those eyes, they looked familiar._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner continued to watch the three genin walk down the street. He once again was sitting on a roof writing gathered information in his scroll. So far he now had eight personalities copied onto the paper. Well seven and a half Sense the Uchiha was a another matter.

The Hyuga was a very shy girl it would seem. He knew the Hyuga clan well for there blood line limit they possess, but this girl was different. Her soul showed that even though her outer layer is shyness, behind those close doors was mounds of passion and love. That can only mean someone out there was a very lucky guy. Conner didn't know who because he only made readjust contact for about a second but time would tell.

The boy on the back of the dog was a completely different story. He reminded Conner a lot of naruto. The only difference was that he sometimes looked down on people. But what was weird about his soul was there was more than one. The giant dog that road on his back was apart of the boy. There souls were intertwined. Conner was amazed that a bond so strong could ever exist between humans and animals. The greater thing was that it was still growing. Finally the boy with the shades was more difficult to cultivate into his mind. The shades were the cause of that.

In the clan Conner grew up in making direct eye contact was the easiest way to look into the soul, but if there was something solid blocking it, it made it impossible. Things you could see threw made it more tough but it was still possible. All Conner really got was that he was strict and there was no room for error in his life. That emotion stood out more that anything. That and he was also very wise. Not as much as Shikamaru but he wasn't far behind.

Finishing these last notes he rolled up the scroll and tucked it into his backpack. As he was breeze blew through bringing with it the sent of flowers again. His mind briefly went to the girl in the flower shop. But he suppressed his thought and started to the building with the symbol of fire on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk over some paper work. She was lounged back in her chair taking a break. She was tired and would have called it a day if not for her guest that should have already been here. The recruited ninja of Kakashi's was dew any minute. She thought again thinking if this was a good idea or not. She had no idea of his intentions. Kakashi said he was going to help the young generation. But the Hokage still didn't understand. What he meant.

A knock came at her door and the fifth quickly sat up and readjusted herself. "Enter" she said. The door opened and a tall boy entered. He wore black shoes and T-shirt with blue jeans. On his back was a black backpack with red trim. He had short cropped dark brown hair. His eyes were Hazel and had a warm feeling in them. He was smiling and Tsunade found him to be very handsome.

The boy walked to the front of her desk and bowed, "Good evening Hokage-sama, My name is Conner, I am sorry to keep you waiting."

Tsunade just sat there. She was absolutely speechless. No one had ever addressed her that way unless they wanted something. Standing she took his hand feeling his firm grip and shook it. "Nice to meet you Conner. Your manners are very good. Please have a seat we have much to talk about."

Conner sat in the cushy seat that sat in front of the Fifths desk. "Thank you, my mom taught me to always be kind to woman and elders."

"Well she must be nice. Now on to business. Don't get me wrong Im not trying to rush are meeting but its been a long day." the hokage said.

"Ok the first off I need information." Conner said.

"Information?" Tsunade asked. "Well first you must tell me your intentions and why you are here."

"Well it seems only fare, I cant tell you everything, but I can tell you what is important. First off you don't need to know my past and I must worn you that you wont find my heritage. If you didn't notice when we met I didn't give my last name." Conner stated.

"Well I have to know." Tsunade said. " for the file."

"Well I cant and my reasons are mine along." Conner said. Tsunade thought she saw something move behind his eyes and for some reason her plans changed.

"Ok will pretend this never happened. So tell me why your here."

"How about Kakashi tell you." the boy said. And at that moment a knock came at the door.

Without a summons the door opened and Kakashi entered. Tsunade was astonished, he wasn't due till tomorrow.

"Well I do need to explain. I got the mission done early so I could explain my past actions."Kakashi said.

"Well I have little time. Go ahead." The Hokage said.

" Well I have been monitoring the youth of the village for quite some time. Not there skills but there "Drama." Ever sense two and a half years ago with the episode of Sasuke's meet with Orrochimaru things have been going down hill. First it was Sakura who was affected, then Naruto and slowly all of them have been slowly changing. It's the Butterfly Effect." Kakashi said without missing a beat.

"That's were I come in."Conner said to her.

"Yes, Conner here has a rare talent. He is able to manipulate people's emotions for the better. Conner is able to change the course of destiny, kinda." Kakashi continued. "He is here to help change Sasuke and the others find themselves again."

"But first I need the History records of all my charges. I need to know what they have been through. So if all this is good with you I would like to start soon. SO may I have the Information."

Conner finished.

There was a long silence. Conner sat on the chair with Kakashi behind. The Fifth sat there contemplating her thoughts. _Sakura has been acting strange lately along with te others. Maybe this was a good idea. What could possibly go wrong. _"Ok you may have the information. Is there anything else."

"Well besides my main mission I need to remind you I am also a mercenary and I am already hired by Kakashi for this village. I will be capable to do missions. You already have my stat sheet right?" Conner asked.

Yes I have already read it over." Tsunade said handing it to him.

" Ok so," he tore up the stat sheet. " Were all set. Now please the information. I would like to start soon."

"Alright its yours." Tsunade walked over to her filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. Reaching inside she pulled out the large book of all the young ninjas. Each Generation had there on book updated every year. Inside was the stat charts, Histories, and teams of nine particular ninjas. Also she pulled out team Gia's stats And put them inside the book as well. Tsunade walked back to her desk and handed Conner the book. The boy took it and put it in his backpack.

"Thank you. Now that we are finished with business I bid you fare well. Ill leave you two alone." And with a final bow Conner turned and stowed out the door. Tsunade walked to the window with her back to Kakashi.

After a minute she saw Conner walking out the front door heading to his room. "Kakashi your dismissed. I need to relax. But I hope your right about this."

Kakashi walked to the door, "don't worry I am." After walking out the door Kakashi took off towards Conners house with a mischievous grin under his mask..

Conner arrived at his house about twenty minutes after his meeting. He walked to his door unlocked and entered to find his guest waiting for him hidden in the shadows. Kakashi sat on his couch. Conner walked past him without giving him a second glance. "You don't have to be Kakashi any more your safe to show yourself." he said to the guy.

"Ok then," Came a completely different voice. This one was raspy and a little deeper than usual. But the voice no longer came from a human but a animal. The Kakashi form had disappeared and in its place was a huge brown dog, except that it looked more wiled. It was a wolf. "I don't think she noticed."

Conner walked over to the couch after setting down his pack. He took a seat next to the wolf and glanced at him. "No she didn't. Thanks for helping me Junchacy, you can leave if you want."

"Ok call if you need some more help." and with that the Talking Wolf known as Junchacy, vanished in a sudden black mass that covered his body, then everything went back to normal.

Conner sighed. He didn't think that would work. But the Wolf of Masks always pulled through. He may have to summon him again if necessary. He really didn't need to trick the fifth but he needed Kakashi, or Kakashi's body, to earn her trust to seal the deal. He would tell Kakashi tomorrow what he did so there would be no confusion. Kakashi should agree with his tactics anyways. But Conner had to do alot in that conversation to get what he wanted. _Gaining information undetected is my clans specialty. _

Conner walked to his room with his pack after sitting on the couch for about five minutes resting from the long day.

He sat down his bag on the bed and he took off his shirt. He looked in the mirror at his back. On it was a crescent moon. It looked like a regular black tattoo, but the truth was that this was the reason he couldn't speak of his past. His Clan does not excist to the outside world. They were only here for one purpose. This seal was given to every child in the clan at birth. It was the only thing that had any control of him. It stopped all speech concerning his heritage. A sentence forced out about his bloodline limit and his body would inplode and nothing would be left. There was no loop holes with this thing except for one. The only way to speak of it was to someone he loved and they loved back. But that was the least of his worries.

For now Conner sat on his bed and began to read the information. He didn't sleep that night but instead analyzed all the pages and memorized them all. It all came clear to him now. His charges lives now made sense. Also his theories about them weren't far off. The other thing was he now new the flower girls occupation. And also there were three othe people in here.From all this Conner now had twelve charges and he believed his life here was about to get interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But as Conner read into the stillness of the night the Village Hidden in the Sound was stirring. Orrochimaru woke from his sleep and walked out on the balcony into the small moon light. _Soon...very soon the snake will strike from the tall grass,_ he thought and then laughed an evil sound.


End file.
